My Immortal
by RaeAngel
Summary: Christian goes through a terrible flashback to a horrible event in his childhood. A songfic.


Disclaimer: _Nip/Tuck_ belongs to Ryan Murphy. The song _My Immortal_ by Evanescence belongs to the songwriters who wrote this thoughtful song. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

Rating: PG-13 for child abuse and sexual content

Main Character(s): Christian

Author's Note: I got the idea while I was reading some _Nip/Tuck _fan fiction stories and listening to the song _My Immortal _by the wickedly smashing Evanescence. I also based my fan fic on a personal experience in my childhood and drew some inspiration from the 2003 film _Antwone Fisher_ and a _Harry Potter _story I read. This is my first _Nip/Tuck _fan fiction story so please don't flame me.

Summary: Christian goes through a terrible flashback to a traumatic event of his childhood after hearing of a child molester being set free by the justice system.

My Immortal

By RaeAngel

_**I'm so tired of being here **_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave**_

_**Though your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Christian Troy sat on his bed in his apartment staring into space. A newspaper sat beside him, front page facing up the ceiling screaming the headline "Child Molester Set Free". It had been nearly six months earlier when a man in his sixties was arrested for ten counts of child molestation and child abuse. For some reason, Christian followed the case closely despite concerns from his friend/partner Sean McNamara and other co-workers. Upon reading the paper this morning, Christian was upset over what he read.

_Once again the justice system failed to work. This time on those ten boys that sick asshole abused and molested. Like it failed me years ago._

Then as much as he didn't want to, Christian relived the one time in his childhood that he didn't want to. The time when his uncle abused him when he was a child.

Twenty-eight years earlier ...

_"Boy, get in here!" _

_Christian flinched at the gruff, hard voice of his uncle but he obeyed. He walked into the living room and stood at the table. His mother was in the kitchen making dinner as usual. She was a nice woman whose undying love for her twelve-year-old son wasn't enough to save him from what was about to happen. _

_"Come closer, boy." His uncle barked glaring at Christian. "I want to take a good look at you." _

_Suddenly afraid, Christian did as he told and went closer until he was at his uncle's side of the couch. Then the older man sat up, undid his pants and took them off. _

_"Take off your pants, boy!" The older man ordered. _

_Christian was shocked and he immediately shook his head in defiance. "No." he said._

_His uncle glared at him. "I said take off your pants or I'll take 'em off for you!" he snarled. _

_"No! I won't!" Christian repeated. What happened next happened in seconds. His uncle grabbed Christian by the shirt and threw him onto the couch. He then undid the belt on the boy's pants and threw them off. Then he pressed his body against Christian's grabbing all of his private parts and squeezing them like a python squeezing the life out of a mouse. Christian began to cry in pain and shame as his uncle continued his sexual assault on him. Then he began beating him, which was even worse than the sexual abuse. He was struck in the face, kicked and whipped with a belt. At that point, Christian was sobbing in pain and horror. He couldn't do anything but let his uncle do what he wanted to do with him. He didn't even fight back. Then after close to three hours, he heard the beloved voice of his mother screaming. _

_"What the hell are you doing to my son?" _

_His uncle had gotten up to come face to face with Christian's mother and they got into a very horrible argument that resulted in his uncle landing in jail. But that wasn't enough for Christian who was now facing a lifetime of pain and torment. _

Twenty-eight years later ...

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot ease**_

****

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have **_

_**All of me**_

_God, why did he have to do that to me?_

Tears welled up in Christian's eyes as the memories of that horrible day replayed in his mind over and over again like a VCR repeating the same video. He remembered every sight, every smell and every touch of that day. The day that his uncle stole his innocence away from him and left him with humiliation, pain and despair. For years, he repressed the memories of that day in hopes that he would move on with his life. Now, he was reliving the pain he went though as a child. Old wounds had reopened and the pain was back greater than before. Unable to hold it any longer, Christian lost his strength and broke down sobbing letting all of the pain he had inside of him go over like a ocean wave.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life **_

_**You left behind**_

_**Your face, it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice, it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

****

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot ease**_

****

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have **_

_**All of me**_

Again and again, Christian wept. His gulping sobs shook his entire body as the pain cut through his wounded heart and shook his already shaken soul. The tears swam down his cheeks like rushing rivers. His body curled into a tight ball on his bed. In his mind, he could see his uncle's menacing face and hear his cold, gruff voice saying the same words he told him the day he abused him. That made Christian cry harder and his sobs increased, as did the strength of them.

"Why?" Christian sobbed. "Why did you do this to me?"

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself**_

_**That you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

All though the night, Christian cried and sobbed with no self-restraint and with no control over his raging emotions. Then when morning arrived, he was asleep having to have cried himself to sleep. Three hours later, Christian opened his eyes and rubbed the remaining tears out of them. He felt better than he had been the previous night. The pain he felt when he had the flashback had lessened but he knew that he had to get help for it. Even though, his uncle had been dead for some time, Christian had felt that he was always there with him watching him. But now to him, he was just a person out of his life forever. Christian went over to the phone, paused for a moment and then picked up the receiver to dial a familiar number.

"Sean? It's Christian. Can you come over?"

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have **_

_**All of me**_

_**Me**_

_**Me**_

Well, what do you think? Please review and no flames please.


End file.
